The inventive concept relates generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory system and methods of operating the memory system.
Semiconductor memory devices form an important component of most modern electronic devices. For example, they can be found in most computing and mobile electronic devices. A semiconductor memory device is typically fabricated using a semiconductor material such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP), for example.
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories according to whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Examples of volatile memory devices include static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), and synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), and ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
In recent years there has been a continuing increase in demand for nonvolatile memory devices to provide data storage for mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and laptops, as well as other types of electronic devices. In conjunction with this increasing demand, there has also been a demand for memory devices having improved performance. Accordingly, in an effort to meet this demand, researchers are engaged in continuing efforts to improve the above and other forms of nonvolatile memory devices.